Shelf assemblies are generally known. For example, various shelves are sold as shelf assemblies in a box of parts for subsequent assembly at site where the shelf assembly is to be used. Typically, assembly requires multiple tools for fastening parts together somewhat permanently. For example, some components can be fastened using nails, woodscrews or adhesives making disassembly difficult. In addition, the shelf assembly generally can only be assembled in one configuration.
Other shelf assemblies are easier to assemble and involve attaching posts to panels temporarily without using permanent fasteners. However, these shelf assemblies are often less stable and difficult to assemble and align than when assembling using permanent fasteners.